


the gayest shit

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e02 The Cradle of Civilization, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Set in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: Ray woke Brad to find a missing H&S officer. Brad was impressed by Ray’s ability to bullshit and act at the same time.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	the gayest shit

The sky was dark above Brad’s head, the lack of cities around letting the stars shine brightly. It was pretty, he could admit, though he would have appreciated it more without the background arty. He closed his eyes, relaxing back into the pack behind his head. They hadn’t dug in this time, so Brad was laying on the dirt beside his Humvee. 

Footsteps crunched nearby; Brad listened to them get closer. 

“Brad.” Ray said above him, “Brad, get up.” Ray pushed at Brad’s shoulder and Brad opened his eyes, looking up at the Ray shaped figure in the darkness. 

“We have a mission, search and rescue.” Brad stared at Ray, silently asking him to elaborate. He thought Ray pulled a face, but he couldn’t quite catch it. His mind supplied what it probably looked like; lips pressed together in a smile. 

In an exasperated tone, Ray sighed and explained, “One of the officers went out to take a shit, stepped over the berm and hasn’t been heard from since.” 

“An officer.” Brad repeated, suddenly feeling more tired than before. Fucking officers. 

Ray’s head bobbed, “From H&S Company,” It probably should concern Brad that he wasn’t surprised, “he’s probably just lost in the dark somewhere.” 

Brad turned his head back to the calm starlight sky, and sighed, lifting his blanket off. He grabbed his Kevlar and gun, saying to Ray as they made their way up the steep berm, 

“Fucking officers will be the death of us yet.” 

They got to the top of the berm; a town was being lit up far ahead of them, only silhouettes visible. Brad descended down the other side and turned to Ray, gesturing into the expanse of dark land as he put his Kevlar on. 

“Which way did he go?” 

Ray pointed off to the east, “That way I think.” 

They walked for a while; Ray strangely quiet as he walked beside Brad. Brad looked over to him every so often, but Ray didn’t meet his eyes. Ray stopped suddenly, by a small berm, grabbing Brad’s arm to turn him around. 

Brad opened his mouth to speak, when Ray’s lips were suddenly there. Brad stumbled a little, Ray had jumped the short distance in their heights to wrap his arms around Brad’s shoulders. He gripped Ray’s hips, fighting with himself. He should pull away, anyone could see them, but a small part of Brad _missed_ Ray. 

“Fuck,” Ray mumbled between kisses, hands clenched in the back of Brad’s MOPP suit. Brad followed Ray’s movements, subtly changing the angle as Ray’s tongue licked into his mouth. He tasted like tobacco and caffeine and dirt, but Brad couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Ray moaned, quietly and cupped the back of Brad’s head, tugging him closer. 

Brad breathed through his nose and pulled back, his brain finally taking control. He rested his Kevlar on Ray’s and gulped in breath. 

“The fuck Ray?” Brad said, breathing deeply. 

“Sorry,” Ray mumbled, eyes still closed, “It’s just, fuck Brad, we got lit up.” The tone didn’t have the amazement that Brad’s had had that afternoon as they’d rolled down the tarmac road outside of the town. Ray’s tone was filled with something different. Brad took a second to think, to imagine what was going through Ray’s head. 

“Only one guy got hit, it was just his arm.” 

Ray huffed a laugh, “We could have died, you could have died, and I wouldn’t have been able to do _shit_.” 

Brad stared into Ray’s eyes, that had opened, letting Brad see the bone deep worry in the brown irises. His mouth worked, but he couldn’t find the words. Ray smiled softly, 

“It’s alright homes,” he said quietly, “I just… needed that.” Brad bobbed his head against Ray’s. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to Ray’s forehead, just under his Kevlar, and wrapped his arms around Ray. Ray sighed against his shoulder, relaxing. Brad leant his head on Ray’s, ignoring the pinch of his vest. 

“This is some gay shit.” Ray said into Brad’s shoulder. 

Brad laughed, “Were we not just swapping spit?” 

“Yeah, but that’s hot, this is just sappy, I can feel my Warrior Spirit weakening already.” Ray didn’t try to move away or unwrap his own arms from Brad’s waist however. 

“Can’t have that.” Brad thought for a second. “Did an officer actually go missing?” 

“Yeah, but Rudy and Pappy are already looking for him, and I offered for us to look as well. We can just say that we didn’t find him.” 

Brad huffed, “So you’re not a completely retarded hick, I’m actually impressed.” 

Ray just laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to Brad’s jaw. Brad smiled despite himself, and caught Ray’s jaw, tilting his head down to kiss him properly. Ray moaned a little as Brad’s slipped his tongue in. They traded kisses, Ray’s hands grasping at Brad’s back. 

“Shit, I haven’t had a combat jack yet.” Ray rambled. 

Brad chuckled, “How you suffer.” 

“Fuck you Brad, not all of us could sneak one right before we left Matilda.” Ray griped. Brad hummed, kissing down Ray’s neck. He found the zipper for the top part of Ray’s suit and unzipped it enough for him to bite at Ray’s collarbone. Ray whined, rubbing his crotch against Brad’s thigh. 

Brad found the Velcro of the lower part and slipped his hand in, brushing his knuckles lightly over the bulge in the pants underneath. 

“ _Fuck_ Brad don’t tease.” Ray gasped, jerking against Brad’s hand. 

“Who said I was teasing,” Brad said into Ray’s ear. He brought his hand back up to spit into it, before finding his way to Ray’s cock. 

Ray’s breath hitched at the first touch of Brad’s hand, “Fuck please.” He whined, jerking his hips. Brad tightened his hold, brushing his thumb over the head, the way that made Ray groan the best. He slid his hand down slowly, pressing his other hand to the small of Ray’s back. They had a little more time now, and while going quick would get Ray off, going slow was better. 

He twisted his wrist, getting a high whine from Ray, his eyes flickering shut. Brad watched pleasure take over Ray’s face, his mouth dropping open. Brad leant in to kiss his jaw as he thumbed the head, taking the beads of precum to smooth the way better. 

Ray moaned, his head tipping back, “Brad, Brad, come on,” his voice was high with need, breath catching at the end. Brad hummed, kissing down Ray’s neck. He kept his kisses closed mouthed - Ray’s skin was covered in sand and dirt - until he reached Ray’s collarbone. 

“Come on, Ray, I know you’re nearly there.” 

Ray rocked into Brad’s fist twice before he groaned into Brad’s neck, cum spilling into Brad’s hand. Brad jerked him loosely and smoothed his other hand down Ray’s back, holding him through his aftershocks. 

“Fuck, Brad, should have jumped you earlier.” Ray mumbled, regaining his footing. Brad smiled, pulling his hand out carefully, there was already a little cum in Ray’s pants, better not to get anymore since they probably weren’t going to get them changed. 

Brad found a spare wet wipe in one of his pockets and wiped his hand off, before offering it to Ray. Ray grabbed it and cleaned himself off, throwing it on the ground and kicking it under the sand. 

“We should probably get back,” Ray said, “sorry I stopped you sleeping.” 

Brad blinked at the apology, “Ray,” he said finally, “if you need me, it doesn’t matter when, find me.” 

Ray’s face turned soft, his eyes just visible in the starlight. They stared at one another for a second, they didn’t need to talk. 

Ray’s mouth curled into a grin, “I take it back, this is the gayest shit.” 

Brad grinned and cuffed the back of his head, shoving him in the direction of the Humvee’s, “You better get us back.” 

“I thought you trusted your RTO,” Ray teased, already walking away. Brad followed him, letting himself smile fondly. They’ll get through this invasion yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the end of episode two, which when I watched it, my first thought was _Ray could just be dragging Brad somewhere_ so here we are.


End file.
